Something Happened
by safilady
Summary: Hitomi come's back...with a surprise.This is my first story so be nice:)R&R please
1. Thinking of you.

Something Happened  
  
I do not own Escaflowne so don't sue me  
  
Cause I don't have money.  
  
  
  
Okay. Here is where I am: The war is over and Fenelia is restored and O.K.Hitomi is still there.  
  
Chapter1  
  
************************************************  
  
Hitomi is walking in the castle. She had just come back from a whole night of partying. She drunk so much wine that she could barely walk. Van was with her and drunk to.  
  
-I'm bored, said Hitomi, let's play poker!!!  
  
-What is poker? Asked Van  
  
-Well it's a game of cards and sometimes you bet.  
  
She talked for a while and they finally said that they were going to play strip poker.  
  
***Moments later***  
  
-Ha ha ha. Take you're shirt of Van  
  
"Wow!!!" She thought," He is sooo hot!"  
  
***After a while***  
  
They were both without shirt. (But Hitomi was with her bra thought.)  
  
-How about we make this more interesting? Asked Van.  
  
-How?  
  
-How about for a kiss?  
  
-Okay.  
  
***Later***  
  
-You owe me a kiss Hitomi.  
  
And they started kissing. After a while things went on with another and…well you can guess  
  
***Next night ***  
  
A blue laser of light came and took Hitomi away.  
  
-HITOMI!!!  
  
-VAN  
  
-I love you whispered Van.  
  
-I love you whispered Hitomi.  
  
***1 year later***  
  
Hitomi was walking in the park with a baby in her hands.  
  
After a while he started to cry.  
  
-Chhhhh my baby.  
  
"I wonder how Van would have reacted to knowing the truth" She thought.  
  
Ten mouths ago she found out that she was pregnant. Of course it was Van's. "On how I wish he was here with me"  
  
-Did you know that you're father was a really brave men.  
  
He slaved a dragon all by himself.  
  
Saying that made her remember the first time that she saw him. "Oh, how handsome he had looked"  
  
She didn't have to worry about anything thought. He was staying with her mom. She was surprised when she told her mom that she was pregnant and all her mom did was smile.  
  
-Good for you she had said.  
  
-Aren't you angry with me?  
  
Of course not dear, she said, I knew it was going to happen.  
  
How?  
  
That you shall know another time  
  
Sooo? What do you think should I continue or stop? 


	2. Coming back?

Something Happened  
  
Yup. I don't own Escaflowne none of the characters are mine. (Boohoo!!!  
  
  
  
Hitomi has a baby? Gasp!!! Will the baby ever see his father? He he he! I'm not even sure that if I'm going to write that in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
********************************************  
  
Hitomi sighted. The only thing that was actually going right was that her mother understood what happened. The baby was a girl and her name was Merle. (Yup she named it after that cat-girl) If only she could go back. Yukori Had gone to America and so did Amono. All of her friends had gone away somewhere. The only thing that made her stay was her mother who was sick and needed someone to stay buy her side.  
  
***Next weekend***  
  
-Nooo, mom don't leave me please don't.  
  
Hitomi was at the hospital beside her dying mother.  
  
-Take care of yourself my baby. Those were her last words.  
  
-Nooo, hold on you can't die now I need you. Please.  
  
It was to late.  
  
***Next day***  
  
"My life is turned apart. First I loose Van then all of my friends and now.mother."  
  
She was dressed in a black dress with a black hat and shoes. A guy was saying words about how he met her but she wasn't listening.  
  
Suddenly, a blue laser of light came for her.  
  
She smiled.  
  
***Back in Gaea***  
  
Van was in his room thinking about that beautiful brunette that he had met about a year ago.  
  
"Why did you have to leave Hitomi?" Will you ever come back to me?"  
  
He sighted. Oh how he wanted to be with her. She was special in a way that he never knew existed. She was the sunlight of his heart. But she had gone. He always had faith that maybe she would come back and be with him. But now he didn't even expect her to remember him. Maybe she was with another guy. Maybe she had moved on with her life. without him. If only or all of those things were true then he would have to be happy for her and he would have to move on himself. But, even with that in mind, he could never forget her nor move on.  
  
Suddenly something woke him up from his thoughts. He saw a blue laser of light from the mystic moon to the forest.  
  
"Could this be?"  
  
-Hitomi! He screamed as he ran.  
  
***In the forest***  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes "Am I back?"  
  
She looked around. The trees, the flowers and even the scent, were the same. "Good old Fanelia" she thought.  
  
-I'M BACK! She screamed.  
  
  
  
He he he. I will need 3 Reviews for the next chapter.( 


	3. There love and her secret

Something Happened  
  
You guessed it. I do not own Escaflowne *sob*. There I said it. So don't come to me with a bunch of lawyers. (But I do wish I did thought)  
  
  
  
Now where was I? Oh yes. She's back. But for how long and hoe is Van going to react to having a child? Oh oh. Anyways here is chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thoughts interrupted her happiness: how was Van going to react? Where was the baby? Was he o.k?  
  
A soft whimper interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see what it was. There lied in a pack of leaves her beautiful baby. She had his father's eyes, (A/N: I looove Van's eyes) her mother's nose and her father's smile. She didn't looked troubled by the fact that she was in another world, she seemed almost like she was home.  
  
"No that must be my imagination." Hitomi thought.  
  
***Back to Fenelia***  
  
Van was still running. He didn't want to get his hopes to high but he had to find out whether or not it was Hitomi.  
  
"It has to be her," he thought. It had been a year and his councilors had already offered him 38 engagements and he had refused them all. So maybe he could ask Hitomi to marry him and everybody would be happy, especially himself.  
  
Suddenly he opened his wings and flew. "Now he would get to you faster my love." He thought.  
  
But as he approached he sensed another presence. It felt like he was sensing himself.  
  
"Must be my imagination."  
  
***In the forest***  
  
Hitomi took her baby in her hands and started to sing. Her mother had sung to her when she was a baby so now she sang to her baby. The melody was calm and soft so the baby would drift to sleep. When the baby was asleep she looked up in the sky and saw a pearl-white feather landing on her face.  
  
-Van? She whispered.  
  
She looked up again and saw a dove. It had beautiful white feathers.  
  
Suddenly, the bird fell down. Hitomi ran, with the baby asleep in her hands, to the bird. It had been shot.  
  
"Poor little thing" she thought. She put the baby aside and examined the bird.  
  
***Van***  
  
Van had been looking at a bird that, somehow had as white as his. He felt like he had to follow it. When suddenly the bird disappeared in some trees he got confused for a while and he wondered why he had followed that bird.  
  
Suddenly an arrow was shot at him. He ducked and it went where the bird had landed.  
  
Something inside him told him to go save it. "Why" he wondered. But he just went anyways.  
  
He landed a bit far of the place because he had herd noise.  
  
If it were one of his councilor's servants he would be done for it.  
  
***Hitomi***  
  
When Van landed (A/N: She doesn't know it's him thought) she heard a little noise that made her jump.  
  
-Who is it? She asked in the dark.  
  
"Hitomi?" thought Van.  
  
-Hitomi? He asked.  
  
-Van? She answered?  
  
-Hitomi!  
  
-Van!  
  
They ran into each other's waiting arms.  
  
-Oh Van, how I missed you.  
  
-So did I Hitomi, so did I.  
  
They were hugging each other when Hitomi thought about the baby.  
  
-Van?  
  
-Yes?  
  
-There is something I have to tell you.  
  
-Not now. Let's go to the palace first and celebrate you're return.  
  
-Ummm, first I have to go get something.  
  
Hitomi ran to her baby and covered the baby's face.  
  
-What's that? Van asked.  
  
-Oh.ummm just something we do on earth, carrying stuff in leafs.  
  
-Weird.  
  
They flew all the way to the palace.  
  
***At the palace***  
  
-Merle!  
  
-Lady Hitomi!  
  
-Look's like someone's happy. Said Van smiling.  
  
The girls went to a room where nobody was.  
  
-Merle?  
  
-Yah?  
  
-I have something really important I have to tell you.  
  
-What? Merle was getting scared of her sudden firmness.  
  
-Well.  
  
-WHAT? And what is that in you're arms? Screamed Merle getting impatient.  
  
Then, the baby started to cry.  
  
-Oh it's a baby! Exclaimed Merle.  
  
-Well she's the really important thing I have to tell you about.  
  
-It' a girl? Cuuuute! What' her name?  
  
-Merle.  
  
-What? That's MY name.  
  
-I named her after you. Cause she so curious, just like you.  
  
-You named her? That means. Huh!!! Who's the father?  
  
If Lord Van learns bout this he gonna. I don't even know what he' going to do.  
  
-Well first of all he is the father and I need you not to tell him.  
  
-Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. (A/N: Sorry I believe in only one god so that's why I say "god" and not "gods". Sorry.)  
  
-Calm down Merle.  
  
-Are you going to tell him? I mean he has to know he's a father, I mean, common.  
  
-Well of course I'm going to tell him but only when the time seam's right.  
  
-Okay. I won't tell but you have to promise me that you are  
  
going to tell him.  
  
-Okay.  
  
************************************************  
  
Will Hitomi tell Van before it is to late or.well just keep on reading  
  
P.S. Sorry it took me so long thought. 


	4. Worries?

Something Happened  
  
I do not own Escaflowne ya di da di da. Y'all know the rest.  
  
  
  
I will try to put more romance in the next chapters. But remember this: more reviews mean more chapter to me. So review me if you want to read more. (Flames also)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It had been a week since Hitomi came back. But she still hadn't told him about their baby. One night Hitomi heard a knock on the door.  
  
-It's me, Van  
  
Hitomi was giving the bottle to the baby. She quickly wrapped the baby with some leafs. Then  
  
She put the baby in a "crib".  
  
-Wait.  
  
Then she opened the door.  
  
-Hi. She said.  
  
-Hi, umm I was wondering if you… umm would like to…well I don't know if you would but...  
  
"Wow!" She thought. "I never noticed how cute he was when he's shy"  
  
-I was wondering if you would like to come with me somewhere.  
  
-Sure. Where?  
  
It's a surprise.  
  
Great! I love surprises  
  
So I'm sure you'll love this one.  
  
Where is it?  
  
Surprise.  
  
Tell me. Pleeease.  
  
When we arrive.  
  
"Hmm" I wonder where he's going to take me." She wondered. "Well let's just wait and see."  
  
When they got outside there was a beautiful white horse waiting for them.  
  
But Van! I can't ride a horse.  
  
Then you'll have to hold on to me.  
  
And they both smiled.  
  
While they were riding none of them said anything. They were both enjoying the warmth of each other and thinking how they missed each other. Htomi was thinking of how she was going to tell him. "This going to be really hard." She thought.  
  
-Close you eyes.  
  
-Okay  
  
-Are you peeking?  
  
-No. She lied.  
  
-Are you sure because it looks like you are.  
  
-Oh okay.  
  
Then she really closed her eyes.  
  
He took her hand and they walked for a while.  
  
-You can open your eyes now. There was a little pond were the moon reflection was on. A bush of roses was standing. That made the place smell like a dream. On the edge of the pond was a picnic basket.  
  
Hitomi was speechless.  
  
-What do you think of it?  
  
-Oh Van it…it's…it's beautiful!  
  
-I thought you'd like it.  
  
-I LOVE it!  
  
He laughed. It felt good to laugh again.  
  
Hitomi thought that right now would be shame to tell her little secret. "Actually" she thought "I think I have to tell him now." "Okay. Here goes"  
  
-Van?  
  
-Yes?  
  
-I have something to tell you.  
  
-What?  
  
-Umm… you see… well do you remember that night I left?  
  
-Yes why?  
  
-Well you see something happened.  
  
Van was getting worried. She could see that of course.  
  
-You know that package I came back with?  
  
-Yes.  
  
-Well…umm… it's a… it's a…  
  
****************************************************  
  
Mwaha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! I'm sooo evil. Anyways send me ideas I just may put them in the story.  
  
~safilady~ 


	5. Secret Revealed

Something Happened  
  
I do NOT own Escaflowne bla bla bla.  
  
Hmmm this has been a very hard chapter so be nice plz.  
  
************************************************  
  
-Well umm you see it's a...  
  
-It's a what?  
  
"Okay. One. Two. Three. GO!!!"  
  
-It' a baby! She said in a breath.  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes scared of his reaction.  
  
There was a really long silence.  
  
-Will you please say something?  
  
There was still no response.  
  
She took a big breath and opened her eyes. Oh! What had she done? She probably ruined her life forever. Grrrrr! How did she ever become so stupid?  
  
There he was standing like a majestic statue. She was scared of what she might see.  
  
-I'm sorry she whispered.  
  
Then she ran away.  
  
She heard something behind her. Then she saw blank.  
  
An hour? A minute? A second? She didn't know. When she opened her eyes there was a women she didn't see clearly. After a while she saw her mother.  
  
-Mother?  
  
-Yes?  
  
-W...Www what are you doing here?  
  
-I'm here to tell you something that I didn't get to tell you while I was alive. Come here.  
  
Hitomi took a step forward.  
  
-Como, I'm not going to eat you.  
  
Hitomi went to sit bye her.  
  
-You a long time ago, before you were born, my mother was in Atlantis. There she met a handsome man, my father,  
  
They were in love but my father wasn't from Atlantis. The ancestors forbid their love. My mother and my father ran away to earth. There I was born. After a while they found my mother and took her with me. I never saw my father again except in dreams. Like you and Van use to do.  
  
-How ddid y...you know?  
  
-Shhh. Then there was the great disaster that killed everybody except for my mother and me. We came back you earth. Then you were born. Your father died a while later. My mother gave you her pendant because she knew that her time had come. And that's how it all was. You're father didn't want you to have that pendant thought. He was afraid that he might loose you. Funny we ended up loosing him instead. Now how did I know about you and Van? Well our love and you're love made me able to see everything. When it happened well I saw it. And since I saw everything you went through I knew it was going to happen.  
  
-But how did you get here without the pendant?  
  
-Love  
  
She said that and disappeared.  
  
-Don't let him go. Said a voice.  
  
-I won't.  
  
A while later she went back to the place. Van wasn't there.  
  
-Van? Are you there?  
  
-Hitomi? Is that you?  
  
-Yah.  
  
He came out of a bush.  
  
-Where were you?  
  
-I don't know.  
  
-Doesn't mater. Are you okay?  
  
-Yeah.  
  
A minute of silence went by.  
  
Then a little smile came just across his lips. To some body else it would have been invisible but to Hitomi it was as obvious as the sun.  
  
-Van?  
  
-Yes?  
  
-I...I'm s...sssory.  
  
-For what?  
  
-For everything.  
  
He sat beside her.  
  
-Hitomi you see all you ever did wrong to me is leaving me. You have filled my life with happiness and joy and to tell you the truth...well I'm happy to have a son.  
  
-Well it's a girl.  
  
-Then I'm happy to have a daughter. You see Hitomi. My life was simply darkness. You came and showed me a light.  
  
At first I was scared of that and I'm not used to being scared. So I pushed you away just to make it go away. But instead you became closer to me. Now I guess I have something to tell you to...  
  
He bent down on his knee. He took a little box out of his pocket.  
  
************************************************  
  
Keep reviewing 4 more. 


End file.
